wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
A Shred of Humanity
Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft. It is simply the inspiration for this fanfic. All credit for inspiration, names, and setting goes to Blizzard Entertainment. Also, any characters similar to other OCs, living or dead, are completely coincidental and will not be pointed out in complaints. A Shred of Humanity is an fanfiction by Awesum based on the Worgen storyline of Blizzard Entertainment's World of Warcraft. It is part of a new project containing fanfics based on different WoW racial storylines. Thanks to Rime for the pic. I will be writing a lot of notes in here for those of you who don't play Warcraft. Vannulv belongs to Awesum, Lynxen belongs to Rime. Please get permission if you want to use them in your fanfiction/whatever. (NOTICE: There may be a bit of violence in this. I don't think it should be a problem, though.) Part 1 Vannulv Vannulv looked around the square. Gilneas was a wonderful nation. He loved living in it. There was nothing to fight about... Until the worgen came. He, a SeaWing druid, and his associate, the IceWing hunter Lynxen, had been called to the market square of Gilneas City by Prince Greymane to assist in the protection of the city from the undead Forsaken. "Warriors! Mages! Rangers!" The prince called. "The Forsaken have ravaged our walls for too long! It is time to fight back!" Vannulv turned to Lynxen to hear her say, "Very inspirational. But he's scared, too. I wonder why..." "Dismissed! To your stations, men!" The prince pointed at them and exclaimed, "Aha! There you are." He flapped up to them. "Vannulv, Lynxen, I have known you two for a long time. I think I can trust you. One of my generals is missing. Can you try to find him? He's been missing for hours." "Of course, sir." AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first quest of the Worgen Storyline. This fanfic is actually based on a co-op me and Rime did. Lynxen was her character, but Vannulv is original for this fic. Part 2 Lynxen Lynxen followed the scent of blood and gunpowder to a dead corpse. The general's mark was on his scales, but his body was hopelessly mangled and bloody. Drat, we were too late. "He's dead." Said Lynxen, looking over to Vannulv. " Let's go tell Greymane and then go get some classic revenge." Lynxen loaded her gun, her icy talons curled around the trigger as they ran back to the Prince. However, when they had arrived, it was not a strong guard that awaited her. A vicious fight, between the Worgen dragons and the guard was taking place, and the guard were slowly dying, one by one. "Evacuate the Merchant Square!" Yelled Prince Greymane. "Get the citizens to safety!" Vannulv nodded, and Lynxen followed him, gun in talon. Lynxen grinned as she shot the head off of one of these mangy hounds. "Hah, these things are wild!" She said, breathing her deadly frost over one. Vannulv used his powerful druidic magic to burn the Worgen with solar power, and then went onward. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Vannulv is a druid. Druids use the power of the sun and moon to cast powerful combat/support spells. ' At last, they had arrived upon the Military District. Various Icewings, Seawings and Mudwing citizens shivered as they cleaned their wounds. Some had been bitten. There was no hope for them, as unknown at the time, the Worgen disease was spreading quickly among them. Lynxen ran up to Gwen Armstrong. "I'm glad you made it. Not everybody here is alright..." Said Gwen, glancing to injured and beaten soldiers. Celestine of the Harvest came up to Vannulv. "Perhaps you could heal them?" Part 3 ''Vannulv "I can try." Walking over to one of the victims, he channeled lunar energy into his staff and talons, partially healing the wound. "It's not going to stop the infection, but it will slow it down enough to give you some time to try to find a cure. Get a few druids and priests down here and get them to heal these dragons." '''AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Worgen infection is passed on through a bite. It changes the victim into a werewolf-like creature. There is no known cure. Vannulv turned to face Lynxen "Come on. Greymane and Crowley will be waiting." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Ruler of Awesumness) Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Collaborations